Dragon Ball Boy's Spankings!
by Pie 555
Summary: Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and more! All of them will have their time to shine! As in their Booty's shinning bright red from merciless spankings!
1. Spanking Challenge Part 1

**Minutes before Trunks and Goten's Match.**

 _''Ah man Trunks, Im so excited to fight you out their.'' Goten said giggly as excitement made the 7 year old bounce on his feet. He looked teasingly at Trunks. ''Excited to beat you that is hehe.'' Goten said tauntingly before ending in giggles._

 _Trunks huffed but had a smile on his face to. ''Yeah you wish. I am Soooo going to win. You should just quit, hehe.'' Trunks chuckled before he shook his head. ''But naw, that's not something that you will ever do in a million years huh?'' Trunks asked._

 _Goten sent Trunks a confident smirk. ''Never Trunks, Never.'' Goten said confidently._

 _Trunks smirked. He was so going to enjoy beating Goten. But then...why not make it even better. ''Hey Goten. Are you up for a little challenge?'' Trunks offered._

 _Goten's eyes brightened. He loved getting in challenges with his friend. It always made things so much more exciting. ''Oh you bet! What are you offering?'' Goten asked._

 _Trunks smirked. Sink, line and hooker. ''Who ever wins gets to spank the other as long and hard as they want, and they can strip the other to be as naked as they want them to be.'' Trunks said convincingly._

 _Something inside Goten came to life at that. And before he could think about it he agreed. ''Ha! You bet Trunks. You will be over my knee in no time!'' Goten said confidently. It almost came to a surprise to Goten how excited the prospect of spanking his best friends naked hiney over his knee was! Nothing had spurred Goten so much other then when his brother Gohan threatened have him go to bed without supper when they were training!_

 _Before Trunks could retaliate with his own snarky comment they heard themselves be called to the ring. ''Well good luck, your going to need it.'' Trunks said to Goten._

 _''Same to you Trunks.'' Goten said before they both stepped out and began their walk to the ring._

* * *

Then Majin Buu happened and that challenge was almost forgotten. Almost.

* * *

 **After Majin Buu, a few hours before the bath scene.**

''Geez Trunks where are we going? The party...'' Goten began until he was cut off.

''I just remembered Goten...'' Trunks gave him an evil smile as he looked back. ''Our little challenge before our match. Where the loser gets spanked remember?'' Trunks said tauntingly as he finished pulling Goten by his blue sleeve to a clearing in the forest where their was a couple stumps. You could tell that lumber had been cleared here.

Goten, not out of breath in the slightest from their little 'run'. Mouth opened a little in surprise before he let out an adorable whine. ''Awww I forgot about that. Come on Trunks do we really need to do this? I dont want to be spanked.'' Goten whined childishly as he slumped over, a cute pout adoring his face. Though he didn't make any attempt to try and fight or run away. He did agree to the challenge so if he had to he would.

''You bet we do. I won fair and square.'' Trunks said cockly as he rubbed his nose with his finger. He plopped down on the stump. ''Come now Goten...'' Trunks said tauntingly as he patted his lap.

Goten sighed and walked over to his friends side and was about to lay himself over his lap before he was stopped.

''Oh no I almost forgot. I want you bare bottom.'' Trunks paused to rub his chin and grinned at Goten. ''Naw I want you naked. Completely.'' Trunks said with a teasing smirk as he crossed his arms waiting.

Goten felt a blush rise to his face. ''Aw darn, Trunks that's just mean...'' Goten complained but still took off his clothes. Setting them on the grass. He finished with kicking off his boots and drawing his pants and cartoonish briefs down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He gingerly laid himself over Trunks lap, blushing all the way as his hands reached out and touched the ground. His body like a triangle with his butt pointing straight up at the blue sky.

Trunks eyes were glued to his friends butt. He was in awe at them. He lowered his hand to rest on Goten's bottom. It was so soft and round and...man his friend had the perfect bubble butt. His hand cupped it perfectly. As he moved his hand over his butt he promised himself. ''Im going to make sure your butt forever stays red.'' Oops did he say that out loud?

Goten bit his lip and shifted as his butt was played with. He glanced back nervously to Trunks as he made that promise. He gulped. ''Oh man...'' He said to himself as he shifted again.

Trunks pulled himself out of his stupor as he positioned Goten like how his dad did to him. He trapped his legs, took his friend's hand and held it to his back. He made the small adjustment to hold Goten's hand instead of his wrist to keep his arm behind his back to also give him some small comfort. Finally he was ready, everything seemed to quite down and become tense as he raised his hand above his hand...

''Wait! Trunks, Promise me I get a rematch to spank you.'' He said before he was spanked. The tension went away as he said that.

Trunks felt himself release a breath he didnt know he had as he rolled his eyes. Why not? It would be fun to spank his friend again! ''Fine, you will get your rematch. Now...'' Trunks raised his hand as anticipation built and then when he landed his first spank he felt the world move again. A loud smack sounded in the air as Goten flinched and yelped as his butt cheek quivered from the smack. And as a pink hand print formed on it Trunks pulled his hand back up and began a painful rhythm of spanks that went back and forth across Goten's butt cheeks.

''Ow, Ouch, Eep! Owowow!'' Goten quipped as butt was given stinging spanks. He flinched and began to cutely jerk his butt side to side to avoid a painful spank ontly to expose his other cheek for another stinger.

''Hehe...'' Trunks chuckled almost evilly as he got more and more into punishing Goten's cute rump. He raised his hand up and down giving Goten another stinging swat. He was absorbed in watching Goten's buns take on a pink hue.

This really sucked. Goten thought as he continued to yelp at each spank. He tried to kick his feet but those were trapped so he could barely move them.

Trunks hand began to move faster and harder as he got further into his disciplinary role. He could see the effect with Goten's buttcheeks begin to turn red.

''Owowow Truuuunks its starting to-owie! Really stiiING! Oooow.'' Goten howled as his butt heated up further. He felt tears come to his eyes at the burning pain as his poor butt was given no respite!

Trunks shifted Goten a little bit further forward and began to whack at his sit spots and undercurve.

''OOOOOWwwww Nooo not their Trunks! That-Ow! Really really hurts!'' Goten began to sniffle as tears dripped down his cheeks as he began to buck his hardest.

Trunks finished with a flurry of super hard and fast spanks to really get Goten's butt smoking. As he came to a stop Goten's cute little buns and sitspots were a bright shade of red and really hot! ''Hehe Okay Goten thats about it. Now I hope you learned your lesson young man.'' Trunks said in a false stern tone before he erupted in giggles.

As he was let go Goten hopped to his feet and began to furiously rub his red hiney as he hopped from foot to foot. ''Owowowow...'' He jumped up and down a few times as he really shook his smarting rear. Finally his hopping came to an end as he used one hand to wipe away his tears. ''Darn Trunks, you spanked my butt good!'' He exclaimed as if he was praising him.

Trunks shrugged and with an exaggerated showing off blowing his pointer finger as if it was a smoking gun. ''Well hey what did you expect? I am the best at what I do.'' Trunks said cockly as he came up and patted his friend's shoulder. ''You took that pretty good to man so good job. Now get dressed bro your looking silly.'' Trunks commented. He really did, him hopping around naked rubbing his bright red butt.

Goten chuckled as a small blush stained his cheeks. ''You wait Trunks when I call for my rematch Im going to make you look even more silly.'' Goten said as he went and bent down to pick up his clothes. Wincing at bending over. He reached back. ''Owie...''

Trunks just laughed.

 **Part Two will be out later this week guys.**


	2. Spanking Challenge Part 2

**A week after Goten's spanking.**

Goten walked with a skip in his step as he walked into his house. He restrained himself from running to the phone for the fear of getting caught and spanked. He smiled. It was time for his and Trunks rematch! He just had to call him! As he entered the kitchen he deflated as he saw his mother on the line. Great now he had to wait. He pouted but still entered determined to wait.

Chi-chi turned her head to see her son. ''Oh Bulma yes Goten's right here. Here Goten it's for you. Its Trunks, he has some bad news but I think he will explain better.'' She said with a smile.

Goten frowned and took the phone. ''Hello? Trunks what's wrong?''

Trunks at his house, blushed and made a pleading look as he was handed the phone. He was standing in the corner with his pants and underwear down to his ankles exposing his bright red butt to his smug mother and equally smug father who he was just been spanked by for accidentally setting the gravity machine way to high. His eye's were still puffy and his cheeks still wet from his tears.

''Y-yeah Goten, um my mom was just explaining to your mom that I..Im grounded for the next two weeks and we wont be able to see each other.'' Trunks said shakily as he tried to make it sound as if he was fine.

Goten did notice his voice was off but ignored that. ''Aw what! I was just going to call you to tell you I was ready for our rematch. Darn it.'' Goten said, careful not to curse. Only because his mother was still in the room and she thought that the word 'damn' was a swear. Besides it wasnt often that he felt the need to say 'damn' instead of darn but now was one of those times.

Trunks felt the same way. Now he had to wait TWO WEEKS to get his hands on his best friends butt again. ''Yeah I wanted that rematch to but I got to go right now...''

Goten nodded even though Trunks couldn't see. ''Well...okay but im glad you still got spanked today hehe.'' Goten said before he hung up.

Trunks mouth dropped. ''W-what why you!'' He was then hung up on. He blushed and with a yell of ''Damn it!'' And squeezing his fist with super human strength to crush the phone. Only He didn't mean to do that! He gulped and looked back in fear as his mother advanced and grabbed his ear and he was led to his father's waiting lap. ''W-wait no!''

* * *

Goten frowned as he walked through his house bored. Now what was he going to do? Then a light bulb lit up in his head. Two weeks meant he could train even more so he was sure to beat Trunks! ''Oooh Gohaaan!'' He sang loudly as he searched for his brother.

* * *

 **2 weeks later.**

In those two weeks Goten had train relentlessly with Gohan to prepare for their rematch. He even told Gohan about the challenge! Gohad had a good laugh with that. So as the time came closer Gohan had suggested that they needed a ref and a ring for it to be an official rematch and with Goten's pleading he agreed to supply the ring and be the ref.

So that's how it came for Gohan(In a ref shirt), Goten and Trunks to be gathered in a clearing in the woods where Gohan had Piccolo raise the earth and harden it to make the ring.

''Okay you two, this is the official rematch for your fight at the world tournament. And as agreed the loser will be spanked by the winner as long and hard as they want and have the other as naked as they want. You both know the rules and im here to enforce them so if you break them you automatically forfeit AND get a spanking by ME for breaking the rules. Got it.'' Gohan said as he stood in between the two small youngsters.

Goten and Trunks gave a nod in understanding.

Gohan nodded and backed away. ''Now...begin!''

* * *

Under a minute the match had lasted. Trunks thought as he finished rubbing his throat before he clenched his fists and blushed as he looked down while Goten had began full on laughing and Gohan was chuckling.

What had happened was that Goten had simply snap vanished behind him, super kicked him so hard on the chin it knocked him silly and then as he fell to the ground Goten had snapped vanished to be there so he landed right into a triangle choke and he had to tap seconds later. Two weeks of training for Goten had made him that much better then him! He had been caught by surprise as well by his speed and strength.

''Hehe well Trunks I won so know its time for you to get spanked!'' Goten said happily.

''What! No way I want a rematch!'' Trunks demanded.

''Nuh huh you got to get your spanking first.'' Goten said tauntingly.

''W-well that didnt count! I want a restart!'' Trunks demanded as he started to feel nervous.

Gohan butted in. ''Yes it did count Trunks, now its time for you-Wow hey you!'' Trunks had tried to fly away as Gohan spoke only for the teen to catch him. ''Gotcha Trunks, your going to get this spanking whether you want it or not.'' Gohan said sternly as he pulled him closer to Goten who had sat down on the side of the ring.

''Yeah Trunks you lost so now its my turn to spank YOU! And I want to spank you naked same as you spanked me!'' Goten said cheekily.

Trunks growled and with a burst of golden light he turned super. ''No way im out of here-Gak Gohan stop-!'' He yelled as Gohan tapped into his mystical strength and easily held onto him while also completely stripping him naked so he wasnt even in his boots! ''Nooo stop it!'' Trunks whined as he was put over Goten's lap by Gohan.

Gohan chuckled. ''Nope I knew you might try and do something like this so I prepared...'' Gohan said and then with super fast movement put a steel Ki sapping collar around Trunks neck before chaining his hands to it. Instantly Trunks golden hair turned purple and his strength was lowered to be that of a normal human childs.

''W-what the? What did you do!?'' Trunks asked in fear.

Goten giggled as he trapped Trunks legs with his own and began to feel Trunks bottom. It was paler then the rest of his body and it was round and soft. He had an amazing bubble butt! Almost like his! Goten thought.

''Wow Trunks Im going to have fun spanking your bubble butt! You look really silly right now. But its time for me to get spanking dont you think?'' Goten said as he raised his hand then lowered it!

Trunks shook his head. ''Nonono I dont thi-Ow! Goten don-Ouch! Ah!'' Trunks began to squirm and buck as his butt was spanked.

Gohan was laughing as he leaned back against a tree as he watched what was going on.

Goten was having alot of fun! There was a thrill as each time his hand smacked against Trunks butt and it made a loud smack sound and the cheek bounced and the skin changed color. His hand began to fly so fast it became a blur as his hand crashed against Trunks bottom.

''Ow! Gr Got-owiEEE! Goten stoooOW!'' Trunks bucked and yelped as his butt was smacked and spanked red.

''Hey Goten how about you turn super?'' Gohan suggested.

Goten thought about it, Trunks did try to get out of it while he hadnt fought Trunks at all when he was going to be spanked. So in a brilliant golden light is hair stood in end and changed Gold and his hand became a golden blur as he slapped all over Trunks naked Hiney. He then focused on his sitspots so Trunks would have problems sitting after.

''OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!'' Trunks howled like a wolf as his butt was lit on FIRE by Goten's super saiyan hand. He bucked and squirmed like crazy but as he was trapped he began to feel tears slip down his cheeks.

Goten seeing that Trunks was crying finished it with two dozen last super stingers making Trunks really howl! When it was over he powered down. He was laughing as he shook his hand. ''Wow Trunks that was so fun! My hand really stings to haha.'' Goten laughed.

Trunks was just crying as he laid over Goten's lap. His poor ass was burning!

Gohan came over to release his hands and take off his collar. ''Okay guys I got to get going. I have a date with Videl, see yeah.'' With a wave Gohan flew away.

Goten waved back as he stood Trunks up.

As he was sat up Trunks hands flew...to his ass! He began to hop as he rubbed his burning buns. ''Owowow...'' He chanted as he rubbed his red backside.

Goten laughed. Trunks looked really silly doing that dance. His little balls and penis bouncing with each hop. As he slowed he asked. ''Getting better now huh Trunks? That was real fun so thanks.'' Goten said

Trunks hissed as he finished dancing around like an idiot. ''Oh damn Goten...'' He seethed as he wiped his tears. ''Why did you have to go super huh? That was over board, ow...damn...'' Trunks muttered as he rubbed his butt again.

Goten smirked. ''Well you did try to run away after I beat you so...'' Goten shrugged. ''Im sorry though Trunks.'' Goten did like Trunks and patted his shoulder. ''Hey Maybe we should go skinny dipping at the lake? I know how much it hurts to get dressed again so...'' Goten waited for his friends answer.

With one last rub to his bottom Trunks glared at his friend before his frown turned into a smile as he nodded. ''Yeah why not. Sounds like a good idea, 'speacily from you dummy.'' Trunks jerked as he picked up his clothes with a hiss.

Goten just smiled back. ''Okay awesome lets go!'' And with that they flew off to the lake, with Goten stripping midair.


	3. False Time Travel Part 1

''Soooo...what do these do aaaand how do they help with us spanking Gohan?'' Goten asked curiously as he poked at one of the three rings sitting on his bed. Goten and Trunks were sitting indian style, facing each other on Goten's bed.

Trunks gave Goten a sly grin. ''These are my mom's newest invention to help people with Ptsd, people who had traumatic incidents. What they do is connect the wear's mind's together so physiologist can enter the victim's mind and alter their memories of an event . This ring...'' He pointed to the sliver one with a red gem on it. ''This is what the victim wears, they put the person in a deep sleep and open up their memories to be changed. These...'' He pointed to the two gold rings with green gem's on them. ''These are what the doctors wear to enter the person's mind and alter their memories. And when they are in the memory they can change everything and anything! So like if someone got beat up really bad, a doctor can go into the memory disguised as some stranger and 'save' the person from getting beat up thus curing their Ptsd.

''Umm what is P-p-s-d?'' Goten asked as he scratched the back of his head. He was super confused.

Trunks groaned as he slapped his forehead. ''Geez its not Ppsd its- Oh never mind. What we will do is go into Gohan's mind. Go back to when he was a kid and spank him there! It will be like going back in time and really doing it! Only we won't actually change his memories, after we spank him we will just undo our changes.'' Trunks explained as simply as possible.

''Oh okay!'' Goten said understanding it now. ''So we put that ring on him and put these on and...'' Goten trailed off.

''I will take it from there. I had practice with these.'' Trunks said.

''Oh, who did you practice on?'' Goten asked.

Trunks bit his lip to stop him from smiling. ''Oh you dont know him so dont worry about that...'' Trunks said as a small grin came on his face. He had actually practiced it on Goten the last couple of nights for they had been having a sleep over and when ever Goten fell asleep he simply slipped on the rings and...-Trunks shook his head at the memories of going into Goten's head and spanking him. He forgot how many times he spanked Goten in there! He didn't change any of his memories though.

Goten accepted it with a smile and shrug. ''Okay! So we just have Gohan put on the ring and then we put on ours?'' Goten asked.

Trunks nodded. ''Yeah, we will just wait until Gohan fall's asleep. We dont want him putting it on and then him fall asleep and fall flat on his face...'' Trunks explained. Though Gohan falling flat on his face was a pretty funny idea.

* * *

A couple hours later Goten and Trunks snuck into Gohan's dark room, the both of them wearing their rings and Trunks holding Gohan's.

''Shh..'' Trunks said as he put a finger to his mouth. Goten nodded and the two snuck over to the sleeping Gohan. Moonlight poured into the dark room and over Gohan's bed. They could see Gohan's slow breathing under the covers. Seeing that Gohan's arms were under his blanket Trunks gently slid it down to expose Gohan's bare chest and boxers.

Trunks and Goten covered their mouths with both their hands to muffle their Giggling. Gohan was wearing the most childish pair of boxers. They were white with cartoonish Dino's printed on them. Trunks eyes wandered to the slit in Gohan's boxers and could see a soft pink 'head' poking out of it. Even if he was soft his 'thing' looked rather thick. Trunks decided that he would convince Goten to help him 'play' with Gohan later. Trunks slid the ring onto Gohan's right hand ring finger. Trunks signaled for Goten to sit on the ground with him because they would also fall asleep.

Goten nodded and the two sat softly down. Trunks then with a nod to Goten activated the rings. The gem's shined gently and then they both lost consciousness as their bodies fell asleep.

* * *

Goten felt himself being shook as he woke up. ''Huh?'' He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. When he opened them he saw Trunks and that they were in a large dark room. Behind Trunks he could see a giant wall of memories and a computer and its desk and chair in front of it.

''What is this?'' Goten asked as Trunks pulled him to his feet.

''This is Gohan's mind. Well the place where his life memories are. Come on, Im going to go and select one of his memories.'' Trunks said as he walked and sat at the computer and began to type and click away.

Goten followed him and watched him type away at the keyboard. ''So what memory are we going to Trunks?'' He asked as he looked around. Yet the room was bare empty.

''To when he was five, the first time he met my dad. When he and his...bodyguard I think? Invaded Earth. Okay here we go, follow my lead.'' Trunks said as he got up and clicked 'enter.'

Instantly the room changed to a desert. Suddenly they were in between two groups. Goten saw mister Piccolo, uncle Krillen, Trunks Dad and some weirdo, and then a super young Gohan! ''Oh wow! Its Gohan! He's so little!'' Goten exclaimed.

Everyone took a frightened step backwards.

''W-what!? They have a power level over half a million!'' Vegeta explained as his and Nappa's scouters read their power levels.

''H-how does he know my name? And why are they so strong!?'' The Gohan asked obviously frightened.

Trunks snapped his finger and everyone but Gohan disappeared.

Gohan wildly looked around. ''H-hey! Where did everyone go...'' He asked as he started to walk backwards. Fear dripping in his voice. The two other boys strength scared the piss out of him! Literally! Gohan eeped and covered his crotch as his pants were soaked through with his pee. He blushed bright red.

Goten frowned. His brother was being such a...well a sissy! ''He..why are you so scared? There's nothing to be afraid is there?'' Goten asked cluesly as he looked around.

Trunks meanwhile was just laughing his ass off! ''Haha! Oh man Gohan you pissed yourself? Really? Haha!'' Trunks fell into laughter again.

Gohan's blush reached his ears. ''W-who are you two? And where is everybody?'' He asked/yelled.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other before looking back at the young boy. ''Im Trunks...'' And Im Goten!'' Goten said. ''And dont worry about them. They will be back in a few soon.'' Trunks explained as he and Goten began to advance on the boy. ''We are from the future and we're here to well...''

''Give you a spanking!'' Goten said happily as they reached the boy and grabbed him by his collar.

Gohan mouth fell open. ''W-wait a spanking?! W-why!?'' He asked as he was grabbed.

Trunks and Goten both plopped down on the ground facing each other, pulling the young Gohan to lay over their laps and began to strip him. ''Because in the future...'' Trunks began.

''You get to spank us and we want revenge! Right Trunks?'' Goten asked giggly as he glanced up as they both ended up tearing Gohan's clothes to shreds so he was left completely naked.

''Yup!'' Trunks said as he raised his hand and landed the first spank on Gohan's left buttcheek.

Gohan struggled as he was pulled over the two boy's laps. ''No! Please dont! Ah!'' Gohan yelped as his clothes were torn off. He blushed in embarrassment before ''Ouch!'' He yelled as a hand connected sharply with his backside. Raising a painful sting and deep pink handprint!

Goten raised his hand and brought it down sharply on his, now younger, brother's right buttcheek. Getting a similar reaction. Then the two began a painful beat. Spanking one after another.

''Ow! Ouch! Owie! No st-Ah! Stop! Owowowo!'' Gohan cried out as he tried to kick his legs and started to buck as painful stinging spanks landed on his small butt! But he was trapped and couldn't escape!

Goten and Trunks slapped and spanked away happily. They laughed as they slowly turned the five year old Gohan's butt red!

''OooowieeeEE! PleaseeeeE no More!'' Gohan begged as he felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to reach back with his hands only for both to be grabbed and pulled to his lower back! Now completely Trapped and helpless he began to cry. ''Waahh!'' he cried as he shook his body.

Trunks and Goten giggled and slightly raising their knee's exposed the young Gohan's sit spots.

''No! Please not there-Ouch!Owowowo!'' Gohan began to cry harder as his sit spots were beaten red.

''Ready to finish this Goten?'' Trunks asked.

''Huh huh!'' Goten nodded and both began to spank Gohan even faster and harder! Their hands becoming blurs as they thoroughly punished Gohan's butt!

Gohan was bawling as they finished.

Goten and Trunks released the boy and rubbed his back. ''Its okay man...'' ''Yeah your fine Gohan.'' Trunks and Goten said soothingly as they rubbed Gohan's back They got him up so he was kneeling and gave him a double hug.

Gohan whimpered and sniffled as he was soothed. He accepted the hug as he composed himself. As they all stood up his face burned up as one hand went to cover his privates and the other to rub his burning rear. ''Why did you two destroy my clothes?'' Gohan whined as he tried to cover himself the best he could. He sniffled as he shuffled from foot to foot. They had even left him without his shoes and wristbands.

Trunks smirked. ''Dont worry about that. You won't even remember any of this. We will rewind all this so as if this never happened.'' Trunks explained.

Goten nodded. ''Yeah you were remember any of this big brother!'' Goten said happily, forgetting that Gohan didn't know him.

Gohan's mouth dropped. ''What? I dont...you my future brother!?'' Gohan said shocked.

Goten nodded. ''Yup! We are sitting right next to your bed in the real world.'' Goten explained.

Trunks nodded. ''Yeah and we got to go now. So this is goodbye Gohan, for now that is.''

''Wait! But I dont want you two to go...'' Gohan admitted.

Trunks had already activated the rings and they were fading away. ''Sorry man, see you in a few!''

''Yup by by!'' Goten said with a wave and then they were now back in the dark room with Gohan's memories. Trunks walked to the computer and clicked 'cancel' on change memory. And with that all that had just happened was deleted.

''Well that was fun. Now lets get out of here.'' Trunks said and with that they left Gohan's mind.


End file.
